One Special Christmas
by singingtree54
Summary: Regina and Archie are together! This is a Christmas Story! Check it out!


Regina was the happiest she has ever been in a long time and it was because of Archie. They have been going together for a year. Regina of course had to share custody with Emma. It was really Archie who made her a better person. He taught her how to handle her anger a different way.

December 21th

Archie: Regina, we are going to be late to Henry's Christmas concert. Can you put my tie on me please?

Regina: Of course I can dear.

Archie: Did I tell you how sexy you look in the silky dress my dear and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Regina: You will have to remind me how sexy I am when we come home tonight.

Every time Archie would kiss Regina she felt butterflies in her stomach.

At the Concert

Archie and Regina sat in the first row beside the Charmings. Archie was a great father figure for Henry.

Regina: Thank you for coming with me Archie, Henry would have been disappointed if you couldn't have made it.

Archie: I wouldn't miss it for the world. Archie took Regina's hand and held it.

Cora: Hook, I need you to get rid of that creep who is dating my daughter.

Hook: Oh no… I have changed Cora.

Cora: Oh.. I forgot that you are whipped by Emma Swan.

Hook: Yes, I am.. I spent time with your daughter and Archie and they are a very nice couple.

Cora: Love is weakness Hook. I thought I told you that before?

Hook: I am not weak Cora! You are a nut! Why haven't you made yourself known yet?

Cora: I am going to have a reunion with my daughter very soon. I am going to destroy her true love.

Hook: How are you going to do that? Remember you can't use magic?

Cora: I know of a different way to get rid of Dr. Hooper. I want to listen to my grandson's piano solo so leave me!

December 22nd

It was the day when Henry would spend the day with Regina.

Henry: Mom, let's go get a tree.

Regina: Oh Henry, we will need Archie to cut it down for us, how about that we make cookies instead?

Archie: Ready to get the tree?

Regina: What are you doing home? She hugged him.

Archie: I promised Henry that we would get our tree today.

Regina: You are amazing! She kissed him passionately.

Henry: Get a room!

Regina! Henry.. that was not nice to say!

Tree Farm

It was an almost perfect day until the tree Archie was cutting down fell on him.

Regina: Ohh my Lord! Archie are you ok? Henry help me move the tree.

Archie: I am ok…

Back at Home

The rest of the day was perfect. Regina and Henry made cookies while Archie rested his back. Emma had to pick up Henry because her and Hook were taking Henry to the movies tonight.

Regina: I thought I lost you..

Archie: You can never lose me. We will always have each other.

Regina started to kiss Archie passionately.

Archie was a gentle lover and that is what Regina loved the most about him. He would take his time. It wasn't like the King or Graham where they would rush to make love to her and then leave. Instead, Archie stayed after they made love and they would cuddle and fall asleep by her. Regina was Archie's first and hopefully only lover. The first time that they made love, Archie was so nervous but Regina was able to help him.

Archie: You are my everything Regina Mills. He was about ready to get off her when..

Regina: Archie, don't leave me… I want us to be one. She kissed his chest.

Archie: Can I ask you something.

Regina: She had tears in her eyes from the aftermath of making love.

Regina: Sure

Archie: How do I compare to your other lovers?

Regina: First off, I had sex with them but they were not my lovers.

Archie (he got off of Regina): It is so hard to stop the picture that is going on in my head.

Regina: (she sat up): I am telling you the truth! I only had sex with the King because I was forced into a marriage and well Graham I…

Archie (He got off from the couch): You love him!

Regina (stood up): I never loved Graham! (She grabbed Archie's hand) The only person that I had ever loved that I had sex with is you! The only person that makes me cry when we have sex is you! You are my lover. The first time we made love it was just like my first time making love.

Archie: I love you Regina Mills. (He kissed her and they went back on the couch for more love making).

December 23rd

Henry came into the house at around 8.

Regina: Henry what are you doing here?

Henry: I have come to spend the day with you.

Regina: Why?

Henry: I wanted to give Emma and Hook some time alone because they are going to have a baby.

Regina: (She felt like a knife went through her heart. She wished so badly that Archie and her could have a baby. What she would give to have Archie's baby. Archie would be a great dad) That is great.

Henry: Mom, you don't seem happy about it. Why?

Regina: I want the same thing to happen to Archie and I.

Henry (hugging Regina): It can still happen.

December 24th

Dr. Whale's office has been calling Regina on her phone for days but she let it go to voice mail because she knows it is about her blood work. Regina put her phone away to see Rumple. When she went into his shop she saw him lying on the floor.

Charming (came through the door): Arrest her Emma. Stay away from Rumple.

Emma put cuffs on Regina and put her in the police car.

At the Station

Emma: why was your mother's spell book by Rumple?

Regina: I don't know. Someone must have stole it from my house.

Emma: I don't believe you! Rumple and you were always at odds with one another.

Regina: I am telling the truth! I didn't harm Rumple!

Emma: You are still going in jail. I guess you will be spending your Christmas in jail!

Regina: You are such a bitch! You don't deserve to have a baby or a happy ending! (She started to choke Emma)

Archie: REGINA! I have come over her for support but you have turned back into the old Regina!

Regina: I am not the old Regina! I didn't do this Archie!

(Archie started to leave)

Regina: Don't leave! I love you! Don't leave me! ( He continued out the door)

December 24th

Hook (dropping off Henry): Could you watch Henry today? I have to work and Emma has to question Regina

Archie: Sure (Hook left)

Henry: Archie, we need to save mom! She didn't do it!

Archie: I am so mad at your mother right now because she tried to choke Emma but I am crazy in love with her.

Henry: Let's go save her Archie.

Archie: First, we have something to buy at Mr. Gold's place. I hope Belle will open the shop for us.

At the Station

Regina (eating a breakfast sandwich): Thanks for breakfast! I am sorry about my behavior yesterday,

Emma: Me too.

Regina: I don't know why but I have been craving food all the time.

Emma: So do I! At least I have a excuse.. I'm pregnant.. Now back to the questioning….

Dr. Whale: Regina, I have been out of town for ten weeks and I am sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you yet.

Regina: I know that my blood work is fine.

Dr. Whale: We found a little something in your blood work.

Regina: What?

Dr. Whale: You are pregnant. (Regina fainted)

Mr. Gold's Shop

Henry: What are you going to buy?

Archie: I am buying a ring for your mom. How do you feel if I become your father?

Henry: Awesome! I love you Archie!

Archie: I love you too, kiddo!

Outside of Mr. Gold's Shop

Cora: Hello, my name is Sam and I lost my dog.

Archie: We can help you look for him. What do you say Henry?

Henry: Sure

At the Station

Emma: Wake up!

Regina: What happened?

Emma: You fainted! Regina, Mr. Gold told us who attacked him and he said it was your mother!

Regina: My mother was suppose to be dead. Where is she?

Emma: Gold said she wanted to harm Archie.

Regina: Let's go!

At the StoryBrooke Line

Cora: I think my dog crossed the line. Will you go get him?

Archie: Sorry, I can't. If I do that I will no longer have my memory.

Cora: You will do it because I say so! I wanted to kill you Dr. Hooper but I don't have magic. I don't want my daughter to love you. I am the only person that she should love.

Henry: You are Cora! Archie Run!

Cora: You are very smart, my grandson. How about you give me a hug?

Henry: No (Cora Grabbed Henry)

Cora: I will spare Henry if you cross the line.

Archie: Ok, I will do it. Henry tell your mom that I love her and kiss her for me. (He crossed the line)

Regina: NO NO NO! Mother, I hate you! Regina punched Cora in the face. Run Henry!

Cora: It is so nice to see you daughter

Regina: You took Daniel away but I will not let you take Archie away. I don't care if he doesn't remember me. At least he is still mine! You can not have his heart because it belongs to me … meaning that you can not stop the love we have for each other or the love we created.

Cora: You are pregnant! You ruined your life!

Regina (Running): Goodbye, Mother! (Regina pushed Cora into the other side of the line)

Cora: Who am I?

Henry: Your name is Mag and you are a poor person!

Emma: Henry, that is not nice but she deserves it. Kid, lets leave your mom and Archie alone for a little bit.

Regina: My name is Regina and I love you.

Archie: Do I know you?

Regina: Yes, I love you Archie. (She kissed him)

Archie: Regina, what happened?

Regina: (She started kissing his face about 5 times) You saved my son and you risked your own life.

Christmas Evening

Regina and Archie spent the day with the Charmings now they decided to have their Christmas at home.

Regina: Archie, I want you to open my present.

Archie (unwrapped the present) It says, "Baby's First Christmas". Babe, I think this was supposed to go to Emma and Hook.

Regina: No, this is supposed to hang on our tree.

Archie (pointed to her)

Regina (gave a nod)

Archie: I am the happiest man alive. (He put his hand on Regina's stomach). I love you so much baby.. I can't wait to meet you.. You have an amazing mother and brother. (Archie kissed her stomach)

Regina: ( she started to cry): I love you so much Archie. (She started to kiss him and take off his clothes)

In Bed

Archie (pulls out his present): Open this baby.

Regina (unwrapped the present): Ohhh My…

Archie: I already asked Henry for his approval. Will you Regina Cora Mills marry me?

Regina: Yes! You are my happy ending!

The baby ornament still hangs on the Hooper's Christmas tree every year. Each year the Hooper's always remember that special Christmas.


End file.
